If the glove fits
by Monsterremix
Summary: A Cinderella story except Beast boy is cinderella and Robin is prince charming
1. The beginning

**It's my first fanfic so I hope you will like it and review it plz** **and i'm sorry if there are spelling errors or grammar**

 **Warning: this is yaoi if you don't like boyxboy love then don't read and OOC**

 **Thank you that's all**

 **enjoy~! edited**

Chapter 1 the beginning

Once upon a time there was a little boy named Garfield Mark Logan, who lived with his parents Mark and Marie Logan (who are scientists). They were always on adventures, traveling place to place, just being a happy family. One day Garfield got bit by a green monkey that carries a deadly disease called Sakutia. His parents did everything they can to save their son. The Logans found that only animals can survive it, Mark was trying to make a cure mixed with animal DNA, while Marie was comforting her dying baby. Finally made the antidote and injected into Garfield. Their child was saved but with a side effect that turned him completely green and gave him the power to change into animals. It made no different to his mother and father for they loved him just the same. The Logans continued to be a happy family.

Until a tragic accident took place…

"Where are we going this time?" the green skinned boy asked his father who was enjoying the breeze. He looked down at him and said "we are going to America to visit some good friends of mine, they been dying to meet you."

"really? what are they like?"

"well they are super hero"

"REALLY!!!!!" Garfield shouted with excitement in his voice. Mark chuckles at his son "yes they are" Garfield smile turned to a sad frown, his father noticed this and sat on his knees to get to his son height "whats wrong?" Emerald eyes that looked at him, tears filled them "what if they are mean to me or don't like me because I'm a freak." At this time his mother saw him crying and rush to her baby "Gar, Mark, whats wrong? and why are you crying honey?" Mark leaned over to his wife explaining the situation to her.

"Honey how can you think so little of yourself?"

"Because some adult told me so" he sobbing in his mom's chest as she rubs his back to make him feel better. "well I can't help their wrong sweetheart, you're not a freak so don't ever say such things about yourself ok" she smiles softly. He stopped crying to look up at his parents and gave his brightest smile "ok mommy and daddy"

Everything was smooth sailing. The ship was about to dock then suddenly.

BOOM

The boat was stinking, panic and screams could be heard. Mark and Marie looked each other then looked at Gar who was looking at them in confusion. Marie grabbed a pen, paper, and quickly wrote a letter. Then both of them telling their son they love him, to turn into a bird and fly to shore, and finally to give this letter to their friends. Despite his protesting, he did what he was told flew to the docks. As he landed he turned over watch the boat fully submerged under water, tears fell down his cheeks. Too busy seeing his parents death that the Doom Patrol finally showed up but being too late.

They noticed Garfield and the letter left on the ground, Mento pick up the note and eyes widened at who wrote it.

'Dear Steve and Rita

This is Marie Logan. Me, my husband Mark, and my son Garfield are on a boat that exposed. We told him to fly away and find you two. Please take care of him, he needs a loving family. Thank you for all that you have done.

Sincerely

Marie and Mark Logan'

After showing his teammates they take the green skinned boy with them. Mento and Elasti-girl adopted Garfield and made him part of the family.

Years later

"I can't believe this is happening" Beast Boy sighed at his best friend.

"Come on BB it's time to go to the funeral" he said muttered sadly. Just a few months ago the Doom Patrol was sent on a mission trying to save jump city. Except that the assignment was a trap to kill them, Negative Man, Robotman, and Beast Boy (aka Garfield) were able to escape.

Mento and Elasti-girl wasn't as lucky…..

So now Larry and Cliff are now the guardians of Garfield. Even though gar is like a little brother to them, kid has been through so much that he deserves to happy not depressed.

But soon that is about to change.

{Jump City}

"You need to find a bride Robin" Bruce Wayne told his apprentice over the phone.

Every major superhero that is well-known (A/N: the Doom Patrol is not really well-known in this story) is either a noble or King in any city and sidekicks are a prince or a princess. So being apprentice of batman makes Robin a prince and every prince has to marry a princess.

"Do I really have to marry a girl? What if I want to be with a guy instead?" he questions his mentor.

"I don't care if its a guy as long as he's a prince, you must marry royalty in order to become the future ruler of that city you are so fond of, do you understand?" he demanded/ordered him.

"Yes sir goodbye" Robin ended his call and flopped on his King size bed with a frustrated sigh. His life was hard enough with just being a prince, trying to prepare for protecting and leading this city. Now he has to find a person to freakin marry or batman will pick for him, and that would just be a pain in his ass.

The door creaked open to reveal his best friend and royal adviser, Starfire. She looked at him with worried eyes and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What is wrong Friend Robin"

"Everything Starfire"

"Does this have anything to do with Batman try to marry you off to someone." Robin sat up and stared at her with surprise written on his face. "How did you-" "You were kinda talking to him loud enough for me to hear." She stated sweetly as a comforting smile appears on her face. He relaxed and sigh once more. "What am I going to do? I have only a few months until i become King and find a bride."

After a few minutes of silence Star spoke first "why not throw a ball?" Robin shrugged "No think about it, this will save you a whole bunch of trouble on try the perfect mate. Just send invites to all the royal families so that all you have to do is see if you find someone you like." The prince thought that was a good idea so why not try it and see what happen. "Ok Star" and she left him to go prepare things for the ball.

{Back to the Doom Patrol}

After saying goodbye to his adopted parents, they drove home in silence. Cyborg drop them off at the base and left them to each other. Garfield went straight to his room to be alone as did Cliff and Larry. But the doorbell went off, and few second BB answered it.

"Who is it" he asked

"It's the royal adviser of Prince Robin I have come to ask you to guard The Royal Ball that is taking place tonight."

 **Plz review**


	2. preparing for the ball

**I'm sorry for not updating I just haven't been in the mood to continue this story (it like writer's block execpt i need to be in the mood for it)** **A fact from me: I was inspired to write this story when Cinderella movies came on TV. Like a cinderella story, another cinderella story, and a cinderella story, if the shoe fits** **Warning: this is yaoi if you don't like boyxboy love then don't read** **Disclaimer: I do not own teen titan** **But plz read and review** **thank you~**

Chapter 2 preparing for the ball

"It's the royal adviser of Prince Robin I have come to ask you to guard The Royal Ball that is taking place tonight."

Garfield blinked couple of time before letting her in and getting Cliff and Larry. All of them are sitting in the commons room waiting for someone to speak. The youngest member spoke first "umm so what's this about guarding a ball?" Starfire nodded before speaking "Yes there is a ball tonight for the prince so I want you to be there to protect him from any possible danger."

Both adults look at each other then said "ok" she smiles at them "Thank you now I must leave to prepare for the party for the princes and princesses that are coming, see you at there." And the redhead teen left them to get ready. "So when do we go?" green skinned boy asked with a little smile on his face 'maybe some dancing will help me feel better.'

"Sorry runt, me and Larry are going, you are staying here to watch the place while we are gone. When we get back you better be in bed." he warned the teenager

"but-"

"No but Gar, we will be back at midnight" Larry said in a monotone voice. And that was the end of it, they left him, to be stuck house with nothing to do but play video games and eat tofu.

'Well looks like I'm going to die of sadness and boredom' he thought to himself as he sighs.

{Prince Robin}

Robin pacing in his room thinking of what to do at the party. He was a wreck, he couldn't pick the right outfit, he was sweaty (even though he kept showering to help prevent it), making sure his hair was just right.

Knock knock

"Who is it?"

"Starfire"

"You may come in"

The royal adviser came in and shut the door behind her. She has her super happy and excited smile on, with a simple crimson short dress that when with the long white silky stocking and crimson high heels. Even though she didn't change her hair or put makeup on she still looks good. She saw him and frowned "why are you not ready? everything else is done, the guests are here and you aren't even in the right outfit."

"well I-"

"You what?" she folded her arms and tap her her impatiently wanting a explanation.

"I'm just nervous ok what if I mess up and make fool out of myself? what if I don't find someone? What if-"

"Are you serious that the whats your bothering you? You will be fine, so stop your whining and get ready for your party. If I have to come back here so help me I will prepare you myself and drag you at there, do I make myself clear?"

Robin gulped "yes Starfire" she smiles then leaves him.

(20 minutes later)

He walked to his full length mirror to examine himself. He is wear a nice white collard shirt the complimented him nicely, with black slack and shoes. His hair is still spiky with the same mask on his face. He wearing clothes that are simple and plain which he is ok with. After talking to his reflection, walk out of his room and went to the ball room. Ignoring the clapping at his arrival, Robin took a seat in his throne chair 'this is going to be a long night' he thought as they started the party.

{Doom Patrol base}

"God this is boring" he glanced at the TV, he did everything that he could do that would help his boredom. Nothing is working so the green teen went his room, thinking about the royal ball that cliff and larry when to who are probably having a good time. "Lucky bastards" he mumbled to himself "I wish that to could have gone to the ball too."

POOF

There is a woman standing in his room, she is only a cloak that covers her body except her face which was mostly in the shadow but you can still see her light gray skin and dark lavender eyes. Beastboy let out a supirse gasp as he falls backwards, landing straight on the floor. Setting up, Beast boy

"Who are you? how did you get in here? Are-" black magic slaps itself on Gar mouth; effective shutting him up long enough to speak. "Garfield Mark Logan I am your Demon God Mother but you can call me Raven" Raven gazes down at him.

"Ok...what does that have to do with you trespassing inside my house?" The green teen asked the demon mistress in front of him.

Raven sighed and said "I'm here because you said wish you could go to the ball"

"So your just gonna send me there?"

"In a disguise yes"

"Wait, why in a disguise?"

"You don't want 'them' to find you do you?" Them meaning Cliff and Larry.

"No..."

"Then I'm going to dress you up like a prince so that no one will recognize you"

"Cool"

"Now then" lifting the changeling in the air she begins her spell:

"Blazing fire As you dance

Call upon My sacred glance.

Call upon My second sight

Give me a handsome prince for the night

With your light.

Blazing fire Shinning bright

Give me now My second sight

For it shall last until the stroke of midnight"

White light glowed for about two minutes then drops the teenager like a sack of potatoes. Groans of pain could be heard "Here" Raven hands Beast Boy a black mirror, he looks in to see that he was human again! His blonde hair, sun-kissed face, and same old Emerald green eyes that sparkles with happines. Scanning his new very stylish tuxedo that classy with a wild look to it.

Beast Boy lunged at Raven with a big hug whispering 'thank you' over and over. Supirsely she returned the hug "There are a few things to remember before leaving" finally breaking the embrace and getting back to business.

"Yup that I'm gonna party all night long"

"No your not"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you listen to any of the spell that was I chanting earlier?!"

"Well its hard to hear to someone through a glowing light"

"Nevertheless you must leave when it's turns midnight"

"That sucks"

"Yes now let's get going" And just like their gone.

 **I found that spell online (i add a few things in there) if you wanna check it out then go /a-spell-to-change-appearance/** **plz review** **later~**


End file.
